


Высокорейтинговые драбблы

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Drabble Collection, Food Sex, M/M, Promiscuity, Sexual Humor, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 07:51:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19224850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: Коллекция драбблов с разными пейрингами.





	1. Все любят Кирихару. Активно, с энтузиазмом и выдумкой.

Юкимура любит Кирихару странно. Он заставляет Кирихару заматываться в простыни, принимать странные позы и не двигаться, пока Юкимура его рисует. Он заставляет Кирихару надевать женскую одежду (и где он только её берёт?) и красить губы в кроваво-красный цвет. Он называет Кирихару красивым и хорошим мальчиком. Акая не согласен с такой оценкой, но с капитаном не спорят. Особенно когда Юкимура приказывает Кирихаре раздвинуть ноги пошире и подрочить, да помедленнее, чтобы Юкимура мог всё рассмотреть в деталях. 

\- Молодец, хороший мальчик, - улыбаясь повторяет капитан. - А теперь воспользуйся этим! - и протягивает Кирихаре вибратор или дилдо.

Сам Юкимура никогда к Акае не прикасается. 

***

Санада любит Кирихару сурово, по-мужски. Поцелуйчики и обнимашки - не его метод. Он тратит минимум времени на подготовку Кирихары, и вообще, кажется, расценивает секс как ещё один способ тренировать выносливость. А выносливости ему и так не занимать, Акая по три раза успевает кончить, пока его трахает Санада. А потом долго ещё его не отпускает чувство, что здоровенный член Санады до сих пор в нём.

\- Тарундору! - ворчит Санада, видя, что Акая на следующий день с трудом ходит.

***

Янаги любит Кирихару аналитически. Для него всё научный эксперимент - или психологический, или биологический. Сколько раз в час сможет кончить Акая? А сколько раз за ночь? Каково минимальное время для оргазма Кирихары? А сколько он может продержаться без эякуляции? 

Психологические эксперименты ещё хуже - Кирихара никогда не забудет, как Янаги решил изучить реакцию на визуальные стимулы и заставил Кирихару смотреть эротические видео. Порно с гномками надолго отбило у Кирихары желание заниматься сексом, есть и вообще жить. 

Но Акая молод, плохое забывается быстро, и он каждый раз радуется, когда Янаги-сенпай обещает провести с ним занятный эксперимент.

***  
Ягю любит Кирихару традиционно. У Ягю дома, когда родителей нет, в коленно-локтевой позе, даже не раздеваясь до конца, неторопливыми, ритмичными движениями как метроном. 

После они (не вместе, конечно же - это было бы неприлично) идут в душ, потом пьют чай с печеньем, потом Ягю благодарит Акаю за приятный вечер и провожает до автобуса.

Для Кирихары лучший момент - это чай и печеньки.

***

Нио любит Кирихару авантюрно. В публичных местах - в библиотеке под столом, в автобусе на заднем сиденье, в подсобке между вёдер и швабр. С подручными средствами - с наручниками, с завязанными глазами, с особой согревающей смазкой (а однажды даже с обжигающей, перцовой. Тогда они оба прочувствовали, насколько это плохая идея). С ролевыми играми... Это иногда даже забавно, особенно когда Нио изображает Атобе из Хётея.

\- Трепещи пред моими великолепными сексуальными техниками, смертный! - восклицает Нио и, для пущего эффекта, накидывает на плечи одеяло как плащ Наполеона. Кирихара хохочет, и Нио, воодушевлённый такой реакцией, продолжает шоу.

Иногда они даже забывают про секс.

***

Маруи любит Кирихару сладко. Он надевает Акае на член глазированные бублики, кладёт на соски шоколадки, обмазывает Кирихару взбитыми сливками. Кирихара был бы недоволен, что потом весь липкий и что все волосы в сахарной пудре. Но шоколадки тают так быстро, оставляют густые, бархатистые потёки на его теле. А воздушные сливки такие нежные. И Маруи с таким удовольствием облизывает Кирихару с ног до головы, что Акая даже не протестует.

Кроме того раза, когда Маруи хотел залить Кирихаре в зад шоколадный соус, чтобы сделать персональный шоколадный фонтанчик. От этого Кирихара твёрдо отказался.

***  
Джакал любит Кирихару платонически. И Кирихара этому очень рад - должна же задница хоть когда-то отдыхать!


	2. Ойши/Кикумару. Лагерь.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ойши/Кикумару. Лагерь перед матчем с Риккаем. Трахаются в общей комнате, думая, что все уснули. Никто, разумеется, не спит. Повествование от лица любого члена команды кроме Ойши и Кикумару.

\- Ойши, ну же!  
\- Эйджи, мы не можем, нас услышат...  
\- А мы тихонько. Ну Ойши-и-и!

Эчизен услышал вздох Ойши и шорохи. Похоже, Ойши все-таки поддался на уговоры. Не долго же Ойши смог сопротивляться. Наверное, и сам был не против."Мада мада дане, сенпай!" - подумал Эчизен. Эчизен какое-то время прислушивался к возне Золотой пары в темноте. Неймётся же людям. Лично Эчизен абсолютно не понимал, почему все так интересуются этим самым сексом. Вот его папаша-извращенец, например. А ведь теннис гораздо интереснее. Эчизен накрылся одеялом с головой, чтобы заглушить звуки, и заснул.

\- Ойши, ты так вкусно пахнешь!  
\- Тише!

Кавамура не верил своим ушам. Золотая пара геи? Золотая пара геи и занимаются сексом? Золотая пара геи и занимаются сексом на расстоянии двух футонов от него? Така медленно сгорал от стыда. Геи, в его представлении, жили где-то в телевизоре или в Хётее, а вот они, оказалось, совсем рядом и, судя по звукам, целуются. Девственные уши Кавамуры краснели и пытались свернутся в трубочки от смущения. Он очень жалел, что под рукой не было ракетки. С ней его бы так не смущало, что разврат происходит совсем рядом с ним. Но встать за ракеткой было невозможно, и Кавамуре оставалось только сжимать в руках край подушки и надеяться, что он сможет завтра спокойно смотреть в глаза своим товарищам по команде.

\- У тебя уже стоит! А говорил, что не хочешь.  
\- Эйджи...

Кайдо стиснул зубы, чтобы не зашипеть и не выдать, что он не спит. Срам какой! От Момоширо такого ещё можно было ожидать, но Ойши! Даже товарищей по команде не стесняется! А Кикумару аж попискивает от удовольствия. Неужели настолько хорош этот секс? Кайдо представлял себе, что это примерно как дрочить, только участвуют два человека. А может, чем больше людей участвует, тем лучше ощущения? У Кайдо возникла мысль спросить об этом Инуи, ведь Инуи все знает. Но вдруг Инуи придёт в голову проверить теорию и попробовать на себе?! Недопустимо! Инуи не должен такое пробовать! 

Ни с кем, кроме Кайдо. 

Кайдо в шоке зашипел. Такие мысли про Инуи ему в голову никогда не приходили, но теперь казалось, что они там были всегда. Неужели он гей? А что скажут родители? А вдруг Инуи перестанет с ним тренироваться, если узнает? Кайдо погрузился в ангст, напрочь забыв о Золотой паре.

 

\- Давай, уже можно!  
\- Хорошо, Эйджи!

Момоширо услышал, как Кикумару охнул и понял, что Ойши вошёл в своего партнёра и сейчас начнёт трахать его всерьез. Момо считал, что секс как еда - и того, и другого должно быть много. Так что у Момоширо не возникло никакого смущения или сомнений насчёт того, как реагировать на то, что он слышал. Момо поудобнее перехватил свой уже сочащийся смазкой член и стал медленно, примеряясь под ритм Ойши, дрочить. Правда, Ойши не долго был медленным. "Ух ты, как вжаривает!" - восхитился им Момоширо. "Отставать нельзя. Никак нельзя!" - решил Момо, и тоже ускорил ритм.

\- Ах!   
\- Вот тут, да Эйджи?

Инуи попытался разглядеть происходящее в деталях, но в темноте был виден только неясный силуэт Золотой пары. Однако интуиция (которая, конечно, не научный метод, и верить ей нельзя) и умозаключения подсказывали, что Ойши поменял угол проникновения (кажется, угол изменился на 20°, но в темноте не разобрать) и теперь воздействует непосредственно на простату Эйджи. Судя по шорохам постельного белья, приглушённым охам Эйджи и поскрипыванию половиц, по которым ёрзал их футон, частота фрикций Ойши составляла примерно 30 в минуту. Согласно данным, полчаса секса сжигают примерно 200 калорий. Это в теории, но в реальности все, конечно, зависит от скорости, веса и количества участников и даже от места. Инуи жалел, что не может сейчас включить свет и записать свои наблюдения, а также высчитать примерный расход калорий во время секса у Золотой пары. 

"Интересно, а они согласятся, если я за ними в следующий раз понаблюдаю? Конечно, надо будет этим заняться днем, в контролируемых условиях. Правда, от этого у них может возникнуть эректильная дисфункция. Но это можно будет устранить новым соком..." размышлял Инуи. Открывались новые, неожиданные просторы для сбора данных. Инуи благосклонно улыбался, продолжая прислушиваться к звукам, раздающимся с футона Золотой пары.

\- Да, глубже, ещё!  
\- Мммм, да...

Капитан Сейгаку Тезука Кунимицу не дрочит. Он снимает напряжение в душе, прилично, гигиенично, и без нелепых телодвижений под одеялом. И думает он при этом о вещах, приличествующих капитану - например, о победе над всеми соперниками. А вот дрочить на своих сокомандников вообще неприемлемо. Поэтому Тезука, лежащий на футоне совсем рядом с Ойши, а значит, рядом с эпицентром непристойных событий, стоически пытался не слушать и не возбуждаться. Получалось не очень. Тезука согнул колено, чтобы одеяло не касалось его уже стоящего члена, и пробовал отвлечься, придумывая наказание Золотой паре за нарушение дисциплины. 

"Вы у меня побегаете," мстительно размышлял Тезука.

\- Трахай меня, трахай! - шептал Эйджи.  
"Сто кругов!" - решил Тезука.

\- Да, да, малыш! - хрипло отвечал Ойши.  
"Малыш?! Сто пятьдесят кругов!" - подумал Тезука.

\- Кончи в меня! - умолял Эйджи.  
"Марафон!" - с совсем капитану не приличествующей яростью подумал Тезука. Дрочить хотелось отчаянно. Но он был уверен, что никто уже давно не спит, а значит, его услышат, и его капитанская гордость пострадает. Скорее бы Ойши кончил, тогда можно будет в туалет сходить и там разобраться с восставшей плотью.

\- Ойши, мне было так хорошо!  
\- Мне тоже...

Фуджи улыбнулся и тихонько выключил свою инфракрасную камеру. Эти фотографии должны получиться весьма интересными.


	3. Атобе/Эчизен. Красная роза - эмблема любви

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Атобе\Эчизен. Секс в шикарной кровати Атобе на шелковых простынях и с лепестками роз.

Атобе неэлегантно выругался, в очередной раз соскальзывая на пол с гладких шелковых простыней. 

\- Долго ты еще будешь в постельном белье барахтаться? - недовольно спросил Эчизен. - И эти лепестки мне, кажется, в задницу попали.

\- Не беспокойся, сейчас там будет что-то другое! - ответил Атобе и поморщился, это была не самая удачная фраза для любовной прелюдии. Он попытался компенсировать это, красиво откинув волосы со лба, но покорение гладких шелковых вершин огромной кровати Атобе стоило ему немало трудов, и некогда шикарные кудри Атобе теперь пластом лежали на его взмокшем лбу.

Наконец ему удалось устроиться рядом с Эчизеном. 

\- На чем мы остановились? - обольстительно улыбнулся Атобе.  
\- Лепестки, - скучным голосом ответил Эчизен. - Чья это вообще была идея?

Идея принадлежала Атобе, но он понял, что сейчас не самый лучший момент в этом признаться. 

\- Кабаджи! - ответил Атобе.  
\- Усу! - раздалось из-под кровати.  
\- А он что тут делает? - нахмурился Эчизен.  
\- Он тут на всякий случай, - сказал Атобе.  
\- На случай, если у тебя не встанет? - ехидно осведомился Эчизен.  
\- Это невозможно! Мини Оре-сама нерушим как величие Хётея! И вообще, почему Оре-сама должен оправдываться?! Мы будем сегодня трахаться или нет! - распалялся Атобе.  
\- Будем, будем. Только выгони Кабаджи из-под кровати и простынь смени.

На этот раз, в качестве исключения, Атобе решил сделать, как ему говорят.


	4. Санада/Атобе. Белая роза - эмблема печали

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Санада/Атобе, секс в шикарной постели Атобе, с лепестками роз и на шелковых простынях. Все отлично, неземная любовь, пока Санада не узнает (может, Атобе говорит, может, сам как-то замечает), что в этой же постели побывал Эчизен в первом туре. Атобе не отпирается и вообще ведет себя очень, ОЧЕНЬ плохо. Angry sex, ревность как дополнительный афродизиак, из-за чего Санада, возможно, теряет контроль и ведет себя грубо. Но Атобе это только нравится(с)

Санада довольно вздохнул и откинулся на пышные подушки постели Атобе.

"Хорош все-таки, паршивец," - с некоторой лаской подумал Санада и собственнически погладил по бедру все еще тяжело дышащего Атобе, стряхивая с него прилипшие розовые лепестки. Атобе, разомлевший после великолепного секса, даже не прореагировал.

"Да и я молодец, вон как его укатал," - поздравил себя Санада. Он немного поерзал на непривычно скользких шелковых простынях, и тут ему в спину уперлось что-то твердое. Санада изогнулся и выпутал из скомканного постельного белья посторонний предмет.

Это была кепка. 

\- Это не моя кепка,- сказал Санада. Он осмотрел кепку, и еще раз подтвердилось, что это не кепка Санады. И уж точно не Атобе. Значит, оставался один вариант - кепка принадлежала кому-то еще! 

Санада тряхнул Атобе за плечо, тот лениво приоткрыл глаза. 

\- Атобе, это чья кепка? - строго спросил Санада.

\- Геничиро, ты что тут викторину устроил, чья, чья... Дай подремать! - Атобе собрался опять закрыть глаза, но этого Санада допустить не мог. 

Он пихнул Атобе в бок так, что тот охнул, и тоном плохого копа на допросе потребовал -"Атобе, я спрашиваю, чья кепка?"

\- Понравилась, что-ли? Бери себе, Эчизену она не нужна, у него таких полно,- недовольно ответил Атобе, потирая бок.

\- Эчизену? А он тут что делал? - спросил Санада.

\- Со мной трахался, естественно! - Атобе посмотрел на Санаду как на глупого ребенка. - А что же еще? 

\- Та-ак,- страшным голосом сказал Санада, схватил Атобе за бедра и одним рывком перевернул на живот. 

Атобе поднял голову, отплевываясь от попавших в рот лепестков, и возопил - "Санада, ты что себе позволяешь! Поаккуратнее с драгоценным телом Оре-сама!"

\- А всяких сопляков к телу допускать можно?- в порыве благородного возмущения рявкнул Санада. - Я тебе сейчас покажу, как настоящие мужики трахаются!

\- Я сегодня уже три раза кончил, у меня зад болит, я больше не хочу!- задергался Атобе.

\- Зато я хочу,- веско сказал Санада, и припечатал- "А ты сегодня еще не раз кончишь, уж поверь!" 

И так оно и было, Санада слов на ветер не бросает.


End file.
